Topsy Turvey
by blackmidnight16
Summary: High School . . .an awkward age. . .especially when Inuyasha and Kagome are paired during a biology class to be parents and are complete opposites. Anger, sarcasm, some sadness, and lots of laughs and maybe some fluff. . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters created by Takahashi. However, I am borrowing them. blackmidnight40

_**Topsy Turvy**_

Chapter 1

He stared. Not knowing what to do, not knowing what to say. All he knew was that she was standing in front of him with her back to him, and this was his chance; his chance to say hello. He slowly stretched his hand forward and apprehensively reached for her shoulder.

She took a step forward and his hand dropped. Today was not going to be his day. When he'd woken up earlier that day he had hoped, he had wished, that today would be the day he would talk to her. He sighed, guess not today.

Miroku saw his friend across from the cafeteria and walked over to him, shaking his head in pity. "Inuyasha, have you still not talked to her?" he teased in a light tone, "get a grip, man, just talk to her."

"I will one day talk to her. Today's just not my day," his ego bruised.

"Well, Yasha, you better be quick."

"Keh, I'll take my time."

Miroku sighed and looked towards the girl of his friend's dream, "Yeah, but that guy going towards her seems to be in a rush."

Inuyasha turned around and saw what his friend was talking about. Why did this happen? Everyday another guy went up to her and flirted with her. And everyday he watched on the sidelines, hopefully waiting for the day he had enough courage to talk to her. Two years had gone by and with junior year coming to an end he had yet spoken a single syllable to her.

She was the most popular girl in school. Him, well, he was just a ghost. No one talked to him, no one knew him, and no one knew he existed. All except one man, his friend Miroku. They had been friends since they met in kindergarten. Miroku knew almost everything about him and most of the time used that to his advantage. Inuyasha sighed again. Why did he have to be nonexistent?

"Dude, snap out of it, man," Miroku shoved his friend, "I told you, you should make a move."

"Yeah, aren't you the funny one. What is a girl like that like in me? She's popular, I'm not. She's smart, I'm not. She's beautiful . . ." Inuyasha sighed and looked away, "and well, I'm not. I don't play football, I am not the valedictorian, nor am I going to Harvard."

The signal of lunch ending went off and Miroku pulled his friend out of the cafeteria and started walking towards their class next class, Biology, "So what man, so you're not those things, why do you have to be?"

Inuyasha gave him a peeved look and walked inside the classroom and took his usual seat in the back. "Yeah, but a girl like that deserves someone who is going somewhere, not some guy is just going nowhere."

Miroku sighed, "Whatever, man, it's not like she is the valedictorian, captain of the football team, and is going to Harvard."

"Very funny Miroku," he shot him a glare. Miroku sat in the next seat, taking out his books and turned to Inuyasha.

"Come on," he points to the girl three rows in front of them, "why don't you date someone like her?" Inuyasha looked towards where his friend was pointing. She was pretty, but nothing spectacular.

&

Kagome was nervous. He was talking about her, she could tell. Why was his friend, Miroku, pointing at her? Were they making fun of her? Typical, all the guys made fun of her just because she didn't date and had no chest. Figured, the one guy she had a crush on was making fun of her. She sighed and thought about his unique amber eyes she loved.

&

Inuyasha snorted. The girl was nothing special, so why date her? She was in some of his classes, but he didn't really pay attention to her. She seemed normal; nothing out of the ordinary. "Keh, I am not dating a wench like her."

"Inuyasha, you should appreciate all females a little bit more, maybe you would drop the idea of one perfect girl- they can all be perfect."

"Pervert, as long as a human as an X and Y chromosome, you'll date it."

"So what if I appreciate women, as long as they appreciate me."

Inuyasha turned toward Miroku, "And they say I am des-"

"Inuyasha and Miroku!" barked the biology teacher Ms. Kaede, "I don't know if you two have realized class has started but it has. What was the last thing I said?"

Inuyasha glared at the woman, "I don't know."

"Of course not," the teacher looked at the whole class, "I will repeat myself. For the rest of the year, two months until summer, a boy and a girl will be paired up. Their job is to take care of a "baby"."

Everyone in the class groaned at another parenting lesson and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Your job is to understand the role of the parent, to know what it requires to take care of a baby, and experience responsibility. Now, I know most of you will be shirking this assignment, so I decided to change that. This assignment, as of now, will be fifty percent of your grade. Basically . . . you fail this project you fail this class."

The class was silent. People looked around, but the person in most shock was Inuyasha. There was no way he was going to waste his time with a girl and a flour sack just to pass a course. He groaned and his peers seemed to agree with him . . . everyone objected.

"Quiet . . . there are no substitutes and no changes to the project," the teacher glanced at Inuyasha and gave him a warning look, "Now, class, put your name on a piece of paper and put it in a bowl."

"Why?" Kagome ventured to ask, hoping the partners wouldn't be randomly drawn.

"Because, girls and boys, fate is going to decide who your partner is."

Another groan filled the classroom and the biology teacher smiled, this was her favorite part of the year. She walked around the class and collected the slips of paper.

Inuyasha glanced at the girl of his dreams and hoped she would be his partner, if only the gods loved him. Kagome also glanced around, but her aim was Inuyasha. She knew he didn't like her, but she hoped the gods were on her side, just his once.

The teacher stood at the front of the classroom and peered at the class. One by one she took the slips out of the bowl. She called the partners out one by one and one by one Inuyasha and his mysterious partner were not called. After a few partners, his dream girl was called.

His name did not follow. He dropped his head and pouted. Just his luck, the gods didn't love him. However, a few seconds later his name was called.

The next name that was called out verified that Kagome had the gods on her side.

Kagome Higurashi was his partner.

Author's Note: So, did you like it? It was really short, but I am going to make them longer as I go. Don't worry; the plot is not as predictable as you think. Yes, the idea has probably been done, but the title is Topsy Turvy, so enjoy! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters created by Takahashi. However, I am borrowing them.

_**Topsy Turvy**_

Chapter 2

This couldn't be happening. The gods couldn't love her this much.

Wait . . . the rest of the school year with him? Two months and she would have to spend time with him? This wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening! Breathe in. Breathe out.

Kagome stole a look at him and breathed in. She was going to spend the rest of the school year with him; she had hope. She forgot why she had to spend time with him; she just recognized that she might have a chance.

&

Great. Kikyo was not going to be his partner. Plain girl was going to be it instead. Fucking fantastic, a boring next two months.

As class ended he rushed out of the classroom with Miroku trailing behind him. Inuyasha quickly turned around, making Miroku run into him. "Fuck! How could this happen, this can't be happening. This year was supposed to be end with a bang, not a quiet boom."

Miroku wondered how to say this without getting hurt, "Maybe she's more fun than you know."

Inuyasha shot him a glare. Miroku quickly looked away, "Dude, Kikyo was never going to happen, you didn't talk to her."

"Keh."

"Anyway, when are you going to meet with Kagome?"

"How the hell should I know? She said something about this afternoon to meet in front of school, but hell, I don't want to." Inuyasha walked into his next class and took out his books and looked towards Miroku. "Why do I have to be stuck with plain girl? You should have gotten her; at least you would've appreciated her."

"Yeah right, I was lucky enough to get lovely Sango as my partner. The gods were on my side."

"Yeah, the gods seemed to be on everyone's side except mine."

The teacher looked around as the two boys sat down, "Okay class let us get started on today's lesson."

&

That afternoon Kagome quickly headed towards the front of the school to wait for Inuyasha. She waited, and waited, and she waited. Thirty minutes later he finally arrived. She was angry, but decided that she would let it pass- he was worth it.

"Okay, let's do this."

"Well, sure, um. . ."

"Come on wench, it's not that hard, spit it out!"

Kagome glared at him, "Do not call me a wench. My name is Kagome!"

"Whatever."

"Anyway," Kagome gave him another look, "I thought we could head over to my house. I live at the Higurashi shrine." She hoped he was just shy and rough on the surface and that his attitude wouldn't last forever.

"Why do we need to go over to your house? We don't even have the fuckin' sack of flour yet."

"Fine. We won't go over to my house."

"Keh. Told ya so." He crossed his arms and glanced around. "Are we done now? Jesus, I need to go do some things, not waste my time with you."

She sighed, "Yeah, we're done. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Without another word, Inuyasha turned around and headed down the street.

As she watched him walk away she knew she didn't have a chance in hell. Then again, she thought to herself, maybe she didn't want that chance. _What an asshole . . . _

&

Inuyasha smirked. He knew she was watching him walk down the street. He turned the corner and stopped. Looking around, he wondered what to do; he had a whole afternoon to waste. At least he got out of that, he thought to himself. He was right from the beginning, she was plain. Well, she showed a little fire at the beginning, he thought. But for some reason, she went straight back to being plain.

&

The next day at school kids hurried to class and two people could be seen slowly walking. Inuyasha and Miroku had their backpacks on and were headed towards school, but they did not rush- they really didn't feel homeroom was that important.

"So, Inuyasha, what's the plan for you and Kagome?" Miroku fiddled with his purple shirt and glanced at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scowled, "Stop asking me that! Nothing is the plan. I don't like her- she's plain."

Miroku turned towards Inuyasha, "How many times do I have to teach you the ways of the men? Appreciate women, no matter what they look like, or what their personality is -you always have a chance for some action." Inuyasha hit him over the head, and Miroku winced. It always hurt.

"I am not a lech!"

"Fine, Inuyasha, miss out on the glory. You can't get a girl anyway- you are either too shy or an ass."

"Keh."

"Yes, Inuyasha. Keh back at you."

The two boys finally reached their destination and walked into class to sit down. Inuyasha looked around and spotted Kagome. Damn, she was in this class, too? How many classes of his was she in? He made sure to sit across the room from her. He didn't want to give her any ideas.

&

Kagome spotted Inuyasha the same moment he had spotted her. Great. She really liked him, but he was too arrogant. She thought to herself that she just have to make the best of it!

She saw him sit across the room from her and she put her head down. Oh well. It was probably for the best; anyway, she did have to sit next to him during biology class.

&

The day went on and biology class came too quickly for both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Ms. Kaede stood at the front of the class as students slowly came into class. She all knew that they dreaded this assignment. Reluctantly, each student sat next to their partner and shyly looked at them. Except for Inuyasha, not only did he scoot his desk away from hers, he glared at her. In retaliation, Kagome looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

Ms. Kaede gave her a reprimanding look and turned to the class, "Okay, kids, today is the first assignment. I will be handing out a five pound sack of flour for each set of 'parents.' This assignment will last for two months and each Wednesday, such as today, you will receive a specific goal for the week that you have to accomplish by the next Wednesday." She looked around the class to make sure each student was paying attention.

"Now, to make sure no cheating has occurred, I have marked each bag."

One of the kids raised their hand, "Ms. Kaede, where is that mark?" 

"Nice try. Each bag has a different mark. There is no way you can figure it out and try to copy it on another bag. I have done this for a very important reason- the main goal of the two months is not to break the bag!"

A groan went across the classroom and Inuyasha leaned towards Kagome, "Yeah, right. Like that is going to happen. Fat chance." Kagome breathed in and nodded her head- she couldn't think when he was that close.

Kagome took the chance to raise her hand. "Yes, Kagome?"

"Ms. Kaede, what is our first assignment for the week?"

"Oh, thank you. I had completely forgotten about the weekly assignment." She walked to her desk and picked up a stack of papers. "For this week, you not only have to fill out some paperwork about your new child, but you also have to create a plan on how you are going to raise you child.

"Things such as diet, education, play toys, and things one would need their first year of life."

She started walking around the classroom, passing out packets for the paperwork and criteria for that week's assignment. "I have another requirement for this assignment." She paused. "Each set of parents has to fill out a blog of time they have spent together with their child. Remember, you are not divorced, you are a family. So, I am requiring at least ten hours a week- this includes weekends! You can do it anyway you like. Five hours a day on the weekend, an hour each week day and a few hours on the weekend, or even all in one day. You will need to explain what you did- if you took your baby to the park, mall, amusement park, et cetera."

The class gave out a larger groan and many seemed disappointed. Miroku was thrilled and Inuyasha was pissed. Kagome, on the other hand, was apprehensive. What would this mean? How would she explain his behavior to her parents?

"Okay, class. Make sure you fill out these papers and spend time with your new family. We will continue discussing the textbook except on Wednesday, so make sure you work on this project. One more thing- school time does not count as family time!"

The bell rang and the class filed out. Kagome ran to catch up with Inuyasha who was quickly walking out the door.

"Inuyasha, where do you want to meet?" She pulled his arm to make him stop. He turned around and scowled.

"I don't care. Just do whatever."

"I can't 'do whatever!'" She handed him the sack of flour. "This is our new kid! Plus, I need a good grade in this class. So, where do you want to meet?"

"Keh. Fine. How about the shrine you were talking about?" He leaned on one foot and sighed. This wasn't how he wanted to finish his year.

"That sounds great!" Kagome knelt to get paper and pen out of her backpack and wrote something. "Here are the directions. Is four okay? I thought we could just spend an hour for today. You know, filling out the paper work. We have to give our kid a name."

"Keh. I'll see you then." He turned and abruptly left. Kagome got up to her feet, "Sure, okay. See you then," she whispered to herself. These next two months were going to be hell- so much for her dream guy.

Author's Note: So sorry about the wait. I wanted to plan exactly how I wanted to write this story. I think I have most of the idea, so it won't be as long as wait. If you guys can give me ideas for names, that would be great! Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
